HeartBroken
by them3crazygirls
Summary: Dawn Misty and May are in a elite school for pokemon trainers and coordinators. Set 8 years after Kanto. All trainers are 18 Slight Amourshipping. Poke, contest and Ikarishipping. Romance/Drama/Humor
1. BrokenHearted: The beginning

**Brokenhearted. Chapter one.**

**Hey guys! Doing a Pokemon story so... And I acually like Serena as a character but I like pokeshipping more.**

(Misty P.O.V.)

I ran. And I wasn't going to stop. She had to do this to me. I'm going to be honest, I was expecting it. Good thing mom's home.

_Flashback. (About 20 minutes ago.)_

_I was walking into school with Dawn and May. Paul and Drew were walking with us. Usally, Ash would but he was dragged away by the populars. Serena and Iris. Iris already has a boyfriend, Cilan. But serena head over heels for ash. Yeah, I like him. But if he liked me back then.._

"_Misty!" Ash called, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_I looked up and saw that he was holding hands with Serena. My heart stopped for just a second. _

_"Serena and I are dating!" He said happily._

_I looked at the floor. _

_"That's Awesome!" I said managing to regain my happy normal attiude I went up and hugged the new couple._

_Dawn and May scoffed. _

_"Whatever." May said. She looked at the new couple with pure anger._

_Dawn looked over her shoulder at Paul, who nodded. _

_"Anyway guys, I forgot my history books at home so I need to go them. Bye." I said with a fake smile. Then I ran. I started to cry on the way, but soon stopped. Mom was home so I could talk to her. I would cry then._

_~Flashback end.~_

(Regular P.O.V.)

Ash watched as May and Dawn ran after misty.

_~Flashback~ _

_Serena left._

_"What the hell Ash! Dating one of the snobs!" May yelled. _

_"Seriously! We thought you knew better!" Dawn screamed. _

_They both slapped Ash and gave him the finger. Then they ran after Misty._

_~Flashback end.~_

"Man you really screwed up." Drew observed. "I haven't seen May that angry." He patted me on the shoulder and whispered: "I would stay with Serena from now on. You're screwed."

Paul looked up at me. " You are a Dumb ass!" He exclamed before walking off.

I was shocked. What did I do?

(Misty P.O.V.)

I walked in the house, dropped my backpack and ran to my room. Mom came up.

"Honey, Is everything okay? Can I come in?" She spoke in a soft tone.

"Yeah." I managed to squeak out.

My mom walked in. She is a fairly tall and skinny woman with long orange hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt with black roses on it and she has some red shorts on. She also has her phone clipped to the back of her shorts. She has one ear phone in her ear and one in the other. She put her hair in a ponytail.

She sat on my bed.

I started to cry.

"What happened?" She asked. Pulling me into a hug.

I told her what happened between sobs.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Do you want to stay home tommrow too?" She comforted, Rubbing my back.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get the chocolate ice cream. That is the best remedy after all." She said with a wink. I giggled.

(May's P.O.V.)

Dawn and I got to Misty's just fine. We walked in to see Ms. Waterflower Humming Baby got back while she was getting out the chocolate ice cream. Misty Dawn and I are so close that we call eachother's moms' mom. So in total I have three moms.

"Hey MOM!" Dawn yelled so loud that I think China heard it.

Mommy Waterflower Spun around to see us at the doorway giggling.

"Hello my two other children." She said smiling. "Misty's upstairs. I'm just going to deliver her Ice cream. Coming with?" She asked Beginning to walk up the stairs. Dawn and I followed.

We went upstairs to see Misty talking to her pokemon with a device clipped to her ear. She looked up at us and returned her pokemon.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling. I could tell it was fake.

Her smile dropped.

She then motioned for us to sit on the bed.

"I've liked Ash sense I was 10. And I guess I'm not getting my happy ending. Oh well. SHE can have hers instead." Misty stated, A mix of hurt and anger in her voice.

"Give it 'bout a month. She'll be in his pants." Dawn stated.

Misty laughed. We always place bets on ow ling it'll take for Serena to get in her new boyfriends pants.

"I'm just surprised she hasn't had a kid yet." I said laughing with them.

We all giggled for a bit and ate Ice cream while gossiping about School.

"Hey Mom! I'm going to school tommrow!" Misty shouted down the steps.

"Okay!" Mom shouted back up. We all stayed and talked for a bit.

The one thing I know for sure,

.

.

.

.

Misty will get over this.

**Okay fist chapter done! Fist pokemon story so I hope you liked it.**

**Please:**

**Follow**

**Review and**

**Favorite!**

**Also** **sorry it's so short. I wanted to get the first chapter out as soon as possible. I'll TRY to update every week or so.**


	2. Yelling

Heartbroken chapter 2

Yelling.

_Misty P.O.V._

All day at school everyone was patting her back and telling her it would be alright. Did I really make it that obvious? Whatever. He's with serena, the whore. They can all give him dirty glares while I'm not looking. I dont care anymore. I'm just not going to care about any love problems anymore and I'll be fine.

Just then the bell rang and Serena walked over to me, followed by her goonies. Goodie.

"Oh look, It's the loser. Whore Wear some clothes that fit you" She bent down to my level. And whispered into my ear.

"I always knew you were an wasn't hard to take him from you."

I looked up at her and snorted. "Like I care about that Dumb, Dense and ANNOYING boy"

I stood, "And are you calling a whore, Miss I-sleep-with-every-boy-in-the-school. YOU are the whore here and EVERYONE knows it." I pointed at her and started walking to the door. By this time Ash had walked into the room and Serena started fake crying to look innocent. Dawn, May,Paul and Drew were still in there seats, shocked as to what I said.

Ash came up to me, hs eyes filled with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL MISTY! SERENA HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU MADE HER CRY!" He started.

I felt tears brimming at the corner of my eyes, but I reminded myself that HE broke my heart HE chose serena over his friends, HE Chose serena over me.

"Ash, stop" I pleaded. My voice was low, bearly a whisper.

"MAYBE WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE MET! SERENA WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU ALL ALONG Y-"

"ALL ALONG?!" I shouted cutting him off.

He opened his mouth to yell again but I cut him off.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DITCHED YOUR FRIENDS. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS DATING A WHORE OVER SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY LIKES YOU! OF ALL THE GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL, YOU PICKED THE ONE YOUR FRIENDS HATED THE MOST. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S YELLING AT ME?! NO. YOU CAN GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE FOR ALL I CARE. YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING BRATTY DUMB SELF CAN STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS AND STAY WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHO HAS PROBALLY GOTTEN IN YOUR PANTS! NOW. MOVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU."

He did as was told.

"Guys, come on!" I said , turning back to my normal self for just a second.

They all nodded and walked out of class, a mixture of pride, happiness, worry, and confusion danced in their eyes.

I gave them a small smile.

"Guys I'm fine. It felt good to tell him that. He would've found out sooner or later.

_After school Misty P.O.V._

Spring Break is this week! I totally forgot! I know who I'm spending it with. Today was our last day!

I called some old friends of ours and then called Gary.

He picked up.

"Yo, What's up lil sis?" He greeted. We aren't actually related but I think of Gary as my big brother and he's always thought of me a little sister.

"Want to come along to the beach with us? I'm bringing Drew, May, Paul,Dawn,Red, Yellow and Blue." I said while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah! Meetcha there."

"Okay!" I hung up the phone and got moms mini van out of the garage, (she never uses it.) Once everyone was in I started the car, checked my bag and turned on the radio.


End file.
